Obliviashipping Oneshot Collection
by XxK-KagamixX
Summary: A ONESHOT collection which mostly consists of Obliviashipping, but I can gladly do other Pokémon Ranger pairings. Requests for Obliviashipping oneshots are accepted if I like the idea and am willing to write it.
1. Hints

**Haiiiii It's Kagami! So I decided that since there's a lot going around me that involves romance (Which doesn't involve me. Forever alone XD). That I should do a romance Pokémon Ranger GS oneshot. Which might turn into a oneshot collection depending on ideas. If you have any requests or ideas please tell me I would love to write them. :)**

**If you want me to use one of your OCs just PM me the details~**

**Oh and these are Obliviashipping, (because it's my favorite pairing it might have the most oneshots) but I would also do Vantonageshipping and other shippings if you want. I'm not going to do VillainxPokémon Ranger, (Example: Red EyesxSummer) I might some day but... That's a small chance.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON IN ANY WAY DON'T SHOW UP AT MY DOORSTEP!**

**Warning: OC alert! I'm using myself as an OC. Don't judge at least I didn't put so many OCs. Oh, and this is an AU so I don't think they will go to Oblivia. **

* * *

><p>In Ranger Union, Summer stared in envy across the room where Ben and Kagami were laughing while sitting across the room. She was sitting in a little table looking thoughtfully. She knew that Kagami didn't like him, in fact Kagami thinks he's annoying. <strong>(AN: Lol, I don't think that, but I had to put that for assurance)** But she couldn't help but think what if he likes Kagami.

She've seen them talk numerous of times before, (Not as much as her and Ben do, though) and Kagami isn't bad looking either. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore an operator uniform with her hair almost always pulled up in a ponytail, How can he not like her? She cringed, Why did it hurt so much to even think that her two best friends would have a chance of dating?

Kagami laughed one last time and waved her hand in the air saying bye to Ben. She made her way to where Summer was sitting. Kagami giggled when she saw Summer in a daze. She waved her small pale hand in front of the brunette's face.

"Hey, Wha'cha thinking about?" The blond asked. **(A/N: I'm not blond, but my favorite anime hair is blond so... OwO)**

Summer snapped out of her daze, "Um... Uh... H-Hey, are you sure you don't like Ben?" Summer blurted out, but then blushed in embarrassment.

Kagami snorted, "Him? Haha as if!" She said almost choking of laughter, "Why do you ask? It's quite obvious that I don't like him. Well maybe as an annoying little brother but that's it."

"U-Uh no reason!"

Kagami studied Summer's face, "Wait... Do you like him...?"

Summer blushed hard, "Whaaaaa?! No!"

Kagami just laughed, "I knew it! You DO like him!"

Summer covered her face with her hands, "No I don't."

Kagami ignored her statement."How about I just 'casually' ask him who he likes? Besides I know without a doubt that he likes you!" Kagami suggested smiling at the small brunette ruffling her hair.

"Uh..."

"Then I could tell you, Summer! While avoiding the fact that it should be kept a secret and then you wouldn't be worrying too much."

"D-Don't you think that's a little..."

"NOPE! Besides don't you want him? Now see ya tomorrow! I want to go to sleep" Kagami said starting to walk up to her room.

Summer just sighed that has got to be the weirdest conversation she'd ever had. She knew that Kagami can be a little nosy and a bit demanding but she was the greatest friend she can ever ask for.

She stood up and started to walk to her room that she shared with Ben. She opened the door and saw no one, it felt pretty lonely when she was by herself in a big room with two separate beds. She fell down on the bed closest to the window and curled up. The only thing she could think of is, Who does Ben like?

She always had a small piece of hope that he likes her back. In fact it almost seemed like he was flirting with her. He'd always find a way to touch her whether it is her arm or her hand. He always teases her, which could be considered flirting in a strange way, and he'd just find a way to make her smile or laugh even if it has been a bad day...

What if he likes _her_? What if he likes some random girl?

Summer closed her eyes and somewhere along the way she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next day)<strong>

"So the reason I called both of you is because there is a Rampardos is running around all over Pueltown, and it's scaring the living daylights out of the children playing outside," Professor Hastings stated, "I want you both to calm it down and release it so it would go back to it's home."

Both Rangers nodded, "Okay, we'll be back." Ben said with a smile, which made Summer want to kiss him right then and there, but refrained from doing so. "Come on, Summer."

She nodded smiling up to him. They walked so close to each other that their arms touched and both felt electricity jolt in their bodies.

Once they got outside the Ranger Union, Summer looked around and didn't see a Staraptor in sight. Ben also saw this and smirked flirtatiously.

"I guess you'll have to come with Staraptor and I." Ben chuckled motioning to his Staraptor.

"WHAT?! No!" Summer exclaimed moving her hands up in the air.

Summer turned red and took the time to remember that back when her and Ben were little kids, Summer told him that she wanted to fly a bird, and when they finally had the chance to. Summer got too embarrassed to even share the same bird. So she blushed and yelled at Ben telling him that she will NEVER ride in the same bird.

"We don't have time to try and find a Staraptor." Ben laughed, as he climbed onto his Staraptor then held a hand up in front of Summer. "So you either get on the Staraptor or I'll let you dangle in the bottom while my Staraptor's flying."

Summer glared at the ground while blushing really hard. Why must he always be this way...? She looked up at Ben trying to hide her blushing face. "Fine..." She grumbled, while Ben smirked in satisfaction.

She took his hand and climbed up into Ben's Staraptor. She sat behind him putting her arms on his waist, all while blushing and trembling slightly. She sighed and pressed her body against his back because there was hardly any room for the both of them.

She started to wonder why she ever told him that she never wanted to ride a Staraptor with him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later)<strong>

After the whole Rampardos mission was over Summer and Ben flew back to the Ranger Union and Ben told Summer he was going to eat in the Union's cafeteria. Summer just went in to see Kagami standing there waiting for her.

Kagami walked over to Summer. "So I asked Ben before you went on your mission.."

"You did?" Summer asked in disbelief, she thought she was joking.

"Yep, but sadly he only gave me a hint!" Kagami huffed, but then she smirked, "He said the girl he likes is short... AND GUESS WHAT YOU'RE SHORT!"

Summer glared at her best friend. She always got teased because she is the shortest top ranger in Ranger Union. She rolled her eyes, "There are a lot of short girls to him! He is one of the tallest Rangers!"

"Well he's not as tall Crawford, Barlow, Sven, or Keith" Kagami smirked, "You're just so short." Summer glared at her.

"Fine, I just reaaaaaaaally think he likes you." Kagami admitted with a pout, then she looked as if she was pondering, "Hmmm... Just to be sure... I'll make him give me a hint everyday until I figure out who it is!" She smirked pumping her fists up in the air.

Summer groaned, but she was so curious and wanted to know so badly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Day)<strong>

"Hey let's play a game!" Kate said excitedly jumping up and down. It was the Rangers' break time, where they can take time out of doing their work. The Rangers, Operators and some other staff from Ranger Union were sitting in a circle on the very top floor of Ranger Union.

The Rangers were Kate, Keith, Ben, Kellyn, and Summer. The Operators were Marcus, Linda, and Rhythmi. Murph and Issac were also there.

"But what game, though?" Summer asked tilting her head in interest.

Kate had a devious glint in her eye, "Okay, so I draw out a guy's name out of the hat. Then we, as in the boys, the victim, and I, will discuss with who the victim has to ask out and he has to do it within a week. And if he doesn't he will get a punishment" she said as she took out a hat with the guys' names on it. "the rest of the girls, which doesn't include me, will do their regular duties in the Ranger Union. He, the victim, will have to find the person he has to ask out to make it even more harder."

She took a small folded paper, "Issac!" She said calling the name out, "Okay girls, go do your Ranger duties. Guys, we only have an hour till break is over so... Oh and since we never do anything on break we'll play it for the rest of the week."

* * *

><p><strong>(45 minutes later)<strong>.

Summer ran over to a guilty looking Kagami. "I asked him before the break and he said he likes a brunette girl. And I was like 'Not enough information!' and with a lot of convincing I found out he likes a girl we met from Pueltown when he and I were walking to Ranger Union 'cause we just became top Ranger and Operator." Kagami blurted everything out.

Summer's eyes widened, and her heart sunk. She kept a small smile in her face, though. She didn't want Kagami to see her cry. "It's okay! Thanks for telling me!" She said cheerfully but her eyes said a different thing.

"Summer, are you okay...?" Kagami looked at her worriedly.

"Yep! Better than ever, bye!" and just like that Summer ran off somewhere.

Kagami sighed, Summer didn't know what was about to come to her... Kagami had an evil glint in her eye.

**..**

**...**

**...**

Summer ran and sat in front of a random door. She didn't care enough to check where she was all she knew is that she needed some place with privacy.

Her eyes watered and tears started to make their way toward her cheeks. She wiped them frantically with her long sleeved shirt.

(Since it was break time everyone wore normal clothes. Summer had a big white bow on her hair instead of her normal goggles. She had a black turtle neck with a white skirt on instead of her Ranger Uniform.)

Tears just kept falling from her eyes and Summer just wiped them until her eyes hurt. Then she heard something behind the door.

_"Hmmm... Let's see how about-" Kate?_

_"No!" Ben?_

_"Come on you didn't let me finish!"_

_"I am not asking anyone out besides Summer!"_

_A girly giggle was heard, "Ooooh... So you like her?"_

_"Wh-What? No!"_

_"Aw Benny has a crush!"_

_"Shut up, Keith!"_

_A grumble was heard "Mean..."_

_"Okay, okay. Since you keep insisting," Insisting? "We'll let you ask her out" a squeal was heard._

Summer couldn't believe her ears. He kept insisting that he has to ask her out...?

_"Yeah, yeah..."_

_"You know you like her"_

_"I do..."_

_A squeal was heard, "What?"_

_"N-Nothing!"_

Summer giggled and smiled leaning her head at the door. She heard footsteps coming near her from the other side of the door. So she jumped up and sprinted as far as it wouldn't look like she was eavesdropping.

They all came out of the room. Summer stood there pretending to be interested in the technology. She looked up pretending she didn't know what happened.

"You guys done?" Summer asked smiling, while she saw Ben turn red and look at the other side.

Kate smirked evilly, "Yup!" She motioned everyone to follow behind her leaving Ben and Summer alone.

"So what happened in th-" Summer was interrupted by a soft kiss on her lips. Ben pulled away and Summer just stared at him dumbly "Uh..."

"Will you go out with me...?" Ben asked whispering in her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes..." Summer whispered while moving to look at his face. She cupped his face and kissed his cheek making him flustered. She always thought Ben would be less shy but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Day)<strong>

"So are you two going out?" Kagami asked while they were eating lunch on the top floor of the Ranger Union, Summer looked at her in disbelief. Ben had his arm around her waist.

"How did you know...?"

"I set all of this up since the beginning. And Ben has an arm around your waist, how can I not know?" Kagami said casually while seeing Kate sit down next to her and giving her a high-five.

"Good job getting these two together!" Kate said, "Really, they were seriously giving me a headache just seeing these two flirt all the time."

"I know right!"

"You know we're right here, right?" Ben sweatdropped pulling Summer closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hee hee that was fun be sure to tell me any ideas if you have any of course! You could just say one word and maybe I'll cone up with something using that one word. So review and hopefully I'll write another oneshot! Baiiiii~<strong>


	2. Thankful

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! If you celebrate it, of course. Whether or not it's thanksgiving where you are, it's not the only reason I posted this. I think you should be grateful for what you have that is if you have anything... O.O**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter/Oneshot. I know this is a little sappy, but thank you for reading and enjoying the story, if you enjoyed it... I'm so happy that you reviewed if you did. **

**Aaaaaand to those waiting for the other story, I'm still working on it. So thanks for being patient.**

**Alright enough of that! Let's enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rand's house (Normal POV)<strong>

Summer, Ben, and Nema were sitting in a circle in Nema's room, while Nema was trying to modify their stylers, putting both new features and such... All of them were talking about the most randomest things, laughing in some occasions and teasing in the other, "So that's why Ukelele Pichu electrocutes Ben," Summer said with a smirk. Ben glared at her and looked at Nema pleadingly for help.

"So you're telling us that he does that because you taught him...?" Nema said in disbelief, still looking at the stylers. "Wow, I like that! That way Ben can be our slave!" Nema looked up and smirked.

"I know right?!" Summer held her hand up to the younger girl to give her a high-five, which she gladly accepted.

Ben glared at both girls, he really wasn't in the mood for Summer's hateful and teasing antics. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you annoy me!" Summer said happily while stroking her ukelele pichu who was beside her sleeping soundly. Ben glared at her, "And Pichu loves seeing you suffocate."

Suddenly Rand came in, with a big grin on his face. All three looked at Rand. "Today in Oblivia Region is the Thankful Festival." He said, Nema nodded and smiled at her dad. "So get ready to go to Cocona Village at six." He walked away to his room to go get ready himself for the festival.

Both Summer and Ben turned to Nema a confused look on both on their faces."So what is the thanful festival?" Summer asked tilting her head confusedly.

"It's a festival where everyone says what they are thankful for," Nema explained, then suddenly her lips twitched up in a smirk "and who they're thankful for."

"Does everyone have to speak?" Summer groaned, she didn't want to speak in front of everyone let alone who she is thankful for.

"Yep everyone speaks including you guys," Nema said pumping her fists up. She reaaaally wanted to know what they were thankful for.

"What exactly do we say...?" Ben asked looking at Nema confused, he knew she just said that, but he wanted to know what exactly he was supposed to speak about. He really didn't want to be embarrased. "I mean I don't think we can just say ANYTHING, can we?"

"Well obviously you get to say what you're thankful for, DUH BEN!" Summer smirked, "Have a little imagination, will ya?"

Ben glared at his rival, "Whatever, I'm asking what EXACTLY I'm supposed to say and what I'm not supposed to say." He said, "I don't want to be embarrased by saying something I'm not supposed to say!

Summer rolled her eyes and stickec her tongue out at him childishly, "Yeah, yeah..." She said pretending not to be embarrased. She looked at Ben one more time and hid her smile, while hiding a small blush. She didn't know why she found it cute whenever he was mad. Well she knows, but she tries to deny it.

Nema looked from Summer to Ben sensing something. She just shrugged and ignored it. "Well yeah, you have to say what your thankful for, but you also have to say who you are thankful to have and you have to explain why. " She smirked inwardly. "You know you can always say each other. I mean you two are the closest people I've ever met."

"No!" Both Summer and Ben yelled out, Summer blushing bright red.

"We're not close!" Ben said, "I mean yeah.. We're both rangers, but why would I say something NICE about HER."

"Because you love me!" Summer smirked, "You find me attractive admit it! Everyone knows it, You're in loooooooove with me~" Ben growled at the female ranger.

Nema smirked they were flirting again. She pretended to be annoyed and rolled her eyes. "Relax, It was just suggestion. Don't kill me." Nema said sarcastically, pretending to flinch. "But you two have to think of someone, or not you'll carry on a curse~"

"A curse really?" Ben said crossing his arms, "I don't believe you."

"You should I mean the last person who didn't say who drowned in the sea the next day." Nema said almost too casually.

"Aw I wish Ben would end up like that" Summer snickered nudging Ben on the side, which caused him to glare daggers at her.

"Shut up!" Ben hissed at her.

"Make me." She stated looking bored without any emotion.

Nema inturrupted the fight not wanting it to get too far, "ANYWAYS! You have to say who or not you'll have terrible luck." Nema said casually, "It's the islands tradition. You don't want to end up like the poor guy who drowned."

Summer thought about the guy who drowned and shuddered a little, "Do you have a special someone, Nema?" Summer said changing the subject. I mean who would want to continue talking about a poor man drowning to his death?

"Yep, but not romantic wise" Nema said smiling really big to herself.

"Then if not romantic who is it?"

"My papa!" She beamed.

"Of course," Summer said sarcastically, rolling her eyes playfully.

"What about you, Summer?" Nema asked smirking, she already had an idea on who it was. She glanced at Ben who looked hopelessly lost.

"Yep..." She replied hesitantly, glancing at Ben for a second. Ben turned his head toward Summer, she had someone already? He asked himself, he frowned to himself, 'Why do I care?' He thought defensively, 'It's not like I like her! We're rivals.

"Who?" Nema asked her smirk widening.

"You'll find out later..." Summer blushed, looking down. Nema's smirk dropped, 'I guess we have to wait..." She noted.

"Oh okay!" Nema said dropping the subject, then she turned her head towards Ben, "So Ben, anyone?"

"Nope. I don't have anyone special." Ben said shrugging his shoulders. Summer looked up, and had a half-smirk half-smile.

"Well, think about it!" Nema frowned "You only have a few hours." She stood up and left to the kitchen, she had a frown on her face, while making her way to sit on a chair.

Summer smirk widened, "Aw no special someone, eh?" She said chuckling to herself, "I always knew you'd end up alone."

"Will you shush!"

"Fine... If you don't find someone special then I can always help you." She said, having an idea.

"Help me? That sounds a little out of character for you..." Ben said turning his head to look at Summer curiously, he suddenly glared at her, "Wait! You're trying to set me up with that Millie, aren't you?"

"Now why would I do that?" She said with a smirk. Millie is the weirdest girl in living in Oblivia Region, Summer understood why Ben didn't want to go out with her.

"Because you're Summer and you like to make me suffer!" He glared at her suspiciously.

"Okay, okay... Calm down, I'm not setting you up with Millie." Summer flinched. Ben didn't seem to believe her, so she raised her arms defensively, "I promise! But whether you like it or not I'm going to find you a date for the festival!"

"Fine... Anyone in mind?"

"Hmmm... Oh I know!" Summer pointed at herself, "Me!"

"What? Why?" He looked at her in disbelief, there is no way she wanted to go out with him.

"Relax! I'm not going to hurt you." Summer smirked, she moved her hand to pat Ben's back. "It's just until I find someone for you, okay?"

"Okay..." He said relaxing a little.

"So basically I'll 'escort' you as your date..." She said starting to explain the plan, "...Then when we go there you'll find your special someone. Tell everyone you're thankful for meeting her and blah blah happens. Happily ever after! You got it?"

"Okay..."

"Now let's get you ready!" She stood up and grabbed his hand, to drag him to his room.

"Wait!" Ben blurted out which made Summer stop walking towards his room, "Why are you helping me?" Summer mumbled something he couldn't hear, "What?" He asked looking at her.

Summer blushed and avoided eye contact, "Because, I don't want you to end up alone with fourty Glameows'. No one finds that attractive."

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cocona Village<strong>

Summer and Ben got ready and left, both of their Pokémon following close behind. Summer 'accidentally' slipped her hand on Ben's. Ben didn't say anything, he was scared to and he kind of liked it. When they got there, Booker was standing on the fake rainbow dais, talking to the audience. "Oh look, the two love birds are here!" Booker said once he spotted them.

Everyone turned to the to red-faced Rangers and clapped. Ben looked at the crowd and saw Millie staring at them, he slowly averted his gaze to a brunette with green eyes talking to Nixie. The brunette looked at them and laughed.

Ben blushed and looked at Summer who was glaring at the brunette intensely. Ben looked at Summer curiously, "Do you know her?" He asked scratching the back of his neck nervously, trying to ignore the glaring.

"That girl is my older twin sister..." Summer said not taking her brown eyes off of her sister, "Her name is Rainy. I hate her!"

"Why?" Ben asked glancing at the green-eyed sister, "She looks like a nice girl."

"That's what she wants you to think!" Summer's brown eyes looked at Ben's. "She's NOT nice."

"What is she doing here, though?"

"I don't know..."

Rainy spotted them and walked towards the both of them, Summer glared at her while she walked towards them, Rainy didn't notice her glare. "Hey Summer!"

"What?!" She replied rudely.

"It's so nice to see you!" Rainy hugged her tightly. "I missed you" Summer pushed her away, not wanting to deal with Rainy at the moment.

"Who said I missed _you_?" She hissed at her older twin sister.

"Summer... Not this again..." Rainy looked at her sister a concerned look on her face.

"Ugh. Just go back home Rainy no one wants you he-" Summer yelled at her, but she was in inturrupted when she glanced at her drooling rival. "Ben!" She snapped her fingers.

Ben woke up from his daze, "Huh? What?" Ben said looking around embarrased.

Summer looked hurt, she decided that it was time to escape, "Oh nothing never mind..." She said avoiding eye contact, "I need time to breath..."

"Oh okay" Ben said looking at her concerned. Summer ran out of there as soon as he said that which left him confused.

Rainy stared at her fleeing sister and then turned to Ben with a kind smile on her face, "So you're Ben, right?" She said.

"Yep," Ben answered her, "You're Rainy, right?"

"Mmm-hmm!" She said cheerfully, "So nice to see my sister's boyfriend, again!"

"We're not dating, and again...?" Ben looked at her confused.

"Yeah Summer talks a lot about you!" Rainy said, "Sorry I assumed, it's just you were holding her hand when you barely came her"

"It's okay, and Summer talks about me?"

"Yeah!" Rainy smiled, "In fact I remember the first time I saw you!"

"We've seen each other before?"

"Yeah! It was when Summer and I were twelve. She was already in Ranger school and she came home to visit. She brought you and a couple of her other friends like Kate and Rhythmi. You and her looked inseperable and always challenged each other. When you guys went to sleep. Summer and I started talking. I told her you looked cute and she blew up on me, not gonna lie me and my sister get into a lot of fights, but not like this one."

"Why would she do that?"

"Duh she likes you! Don't tell me you didn't know!" She giggled, "She's liked you for a long time, so please take care of her." Rainy said then after that she left to go talk to Nixie again.

Ben stood there with a thoughtful face, he snapped out of his trance when he saw a little hand waving across his face trying to get his attention. He saw Summer looking at him with an annoyed face.

"Hey." She said emotionlessly.

"Hey, you're back" Ben said looking at her with a smile, which made Summer look at him suspiciously.

She ignored it and went straight to the point, "Yeah. So I see you have a thing for Rainy," Summer said, not expressing any emotion "I can't blame you she's attractive"

"Bu-" Ben began to protest, but was cut off when Rand walked up to the fake Rainbow Dais.

"Okay! Everyone it's time to tell everyone what and who you are thankful for," Rand said, "Okay I'm thankful to have my wife Leanne and my daughter Nema, I love my family and I wish to keep them happy forever."

The crowed aw'ed as soon as he said that, both Nema and Leanne smiled, "Okay, Ben you're next."

Summer looked at him, "Okay tell them about Rainy," She whispered in his ear. As soon as he walked away she looked down to the ground looking as if she wanted to cry.

Ben stood on the Rainbow Dais, he looked at Summer and Rainy. Then he turned towards the crowd already knowing what to say.

"I'm thankful to be here in Oblivia and protecting it. I love it here. But that's not all I am thankful for I'm thankful to..." He glanced at Rainy who gave him a nod and a smile. "... Have a rival like Summer."

Summer's eyes widened and looked up to meet Ben's eyes, "I am thankful to have her because she keeps me going everyday to try my best, no matter what. Whether it is to beat her at everything or to help her." Ben smiled at her, "and it's not only that, but I love her. I think she's beautiful, amazing, caring, smart, funny, and most of all passionate. She cares deeply for others, her smile makes everyone smile back, and her eyes light up whenever she just helped someone. I know I didn't think I noticed these things before, and I did and I wish I wasn't so oblivious, but I can't change the past so...Thank you, Summer."

Everyone aw'ed and clapped hard, Ben bowed and walked towards Summer who was in a daze.

Ben waved a hand in front of Summer. "Are you okay?"

Summer blinked at him and suddenly tackled him to the in a hug. "What took you so long?" She mumbled breathing into his shirt.

Ben laughed lightly, "I'm sorry, Sunshine... I wish I noticed sooner."

Summer giggled, "I wished you noticed sooner, too." She looked up and smiled at him, and then she did something that Ben never thought she'd do, she leaned up him and pressed her lips on his. Both of them drew apart and smiled, then Summer smirked evilly, "Don't ever call me Sunshine, or not I WILL tell Pichu to shock you..."

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" Ben said whispering huskily in her ear. She pulled away from their embrace, stuck her tongue out, and ran as far away as she could.

And for the next part of the festival Pichu played his Ukelele, the rest said their thanks, and everyone danced, well everyone, but Summer and Ben. Summer chased Ben trying to make Pichu shock the poor Ranger.

* * *

><p><strong>That was exhausting to be honest, but I finished it all in one day. I'm sorry for the crappy ending -.-' Anyways review~ I would very much like it if you did :)<strong>


End file.
